Rebels of Darkness
by Lunaschild2016
Summary: Ember Flagg had once been a soldier. Not anymore though. Not after she was left as bait in a lure for a meta-human and she became something more. They think she died during that. Her brother and Katana want to keep it that way. Ember though can't let her fate and those of the squad be left to the likes of Waller. Then there is how Harkness makes her feel. Capt. Boomerang/OC AU M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am going to attempt a Suicide Squad fanfic here. Big Jai Courtney fan and I normally do Divergent Eric fics. I hope everyone enjoys and doesn't mind the horrible job I am going to do at attempting an Aussie manner of speaking. I may just forgo that and make it Texan and call it good. Stick with that you know right? Anyways hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Ember gasped as she felt the funnel of death and fear coming from Gotham. Normally she wouldn't give a shit about that cesspool, but she also felt that he was there. Cursing she threw on clothes, strapped on her knife holsters, her guns holsters and then threw on her bomber jacket.

"Fucking Rick." She muttered as she closed her eyes, focused on him and his essence and then folded space to him.

She saw his pinprick of light in the method she used to travel and sighed at the chaos swirling around him. Katana was there, so that was something. When she arrived she didn't let her presence register but looked over their surroundings and who his other companions. Interesting choices. But it was a task force developed by Waller and that woman was certainly off her rocker.

She let her less than amused voice ring out without appearing. "Well, this place as certainly gone to shit."

She sees the three guys with Rick startle. One crouches but pulls a boomerang from somewhere and looks around wild eyed. One apparently has guns on his arm and his aiming for the general vicinity of her voice. The other with the tattoos looks dead at her but just tilts his head.

"Who are you?" He says with a heavy hispanic accent.

Rick sighs and shakes his head with a growl and Katana moves to his side with her lips curling into a smile. "Fucking Ember!" He growls out.

I appear with a bit of a smirk and tilt my head. "Funny Rick. I said the same thing about you not even five minutes ago. Want to tell me what the fuck you got yourself into now?"

Katana bows respectfully to me and I return it. She moves to stand beside me causing Rick to growl at her. "Traitor. I see how it is. Ember I thought I told you that you couldn't contact me."

I shrug and take out a knife, starting to spin it in my hand as if bored. Really I am trying to funnel my temper and reach out my senses. I see the guy with the boomerang eye my knife with a smirk but then eyeing me with something else in his eyes. He even moves closer, I try not to do the same.

The one with the gun on his arm looks to Rick. "Yo, Flagg. You want to introduce your girlfriend here?"

Rick's eyebrow shoots into his hairline. "That 'ain't my girlfriend dumbass."

The one that had the boomerang apparently has decided I am not a threat and is looking me over appraisingly. "Well that's good love. How about I buy us a beer later then?" He gives me cheeky grin with his gold tooth flashing.

I see Rick tense as he breaks out into a lunge and push him against that wall with his gun pointed at him. I roll my eyes and walk forward. "Watch it Harkness. That's my fucking sister you are mind fucking there."

I can't help my laugh as I twitch my fingers and make Rick separate from the handsome Aussie. "He offered to buy me a beer. Sounds like a better offer than I have had in awhile. Relax brother. We have bigger fish to fry here. Like why the fuck you ignored my warning about that evil bitch you seem to have gotten yourself mixed up with."

My brother frowned at me and lowered his gun when I let my hold on him go. "You warned me alright. But I needed in to protect you Ember."

My face goes all hard. "Yeah? How is that working out for you? Seems to me like now she has you by your fucking balls. Literally big bro."

Katana lays a hand on my arm. "We need to make sure she doesn't tag you Ember. What she has done to these others…"

I can't help the growl that escapes me as I see the images of what she has done and said. The walls start shaking with lights flicking off as cars start to explode. Tiles start to fly off the walls.

The girl with the bat gives me a wicked little grin. "I like her. Can I keep her?"

Rick scowls at her and then me. "No! Ember you need to go. They have surveillance cameras all over this place. They get wind of you and I can't help you anymore than I can help June."

We stare at each other for a while but I am interrupted by the Aussie moving to tower over me. His face is serious as he looks at me and I see something stirring inside of those grief crazed eyes. "He's right Sheila. You don't want to be caught up with this mess."

I tilt my head and move closer to him, as if drawn to him. Rick interrupts my thoughts. "Ember, please?"

I break away my gaze and look to my brother. "If you so much as get one scratch because of this shit Rick. I will hunt the bitch down and gut her." My chest is heaving as I make my promise.

I can see amusement and then annoyance pass his face. "You don't talk about superiors like that Soldier." He tries to use his CO voice on me.

I can hear snorts from the others and the Aussie bristles for some reason beside me. I scoff and roll my eyes. "In case you don't remember Rick, I ain't a soldier anymore. That shipped sailed when I was left as bait and became what I am. They wanted a monster Rick, they got one. Oh and also, they kind of think I am dead. So there is that."

Rick comes towards me and nods. "We need to keep it that way, Sis."

I feel his need to keep me safe and save his girl. I huffed with annoyance. "Alright Rick. I am not going to argue. For once. But I am going to help where I can." I turn to the hispanic and open myself to him.

'Diablo, use this when the time comes. You will know it when that time is, you will come to me and I will help where I can.' I speak into his mind and in his pocket I place a stone I created that will do a one time folding of space. He will need that soon. I see his eyes flash with fire at my command and I know he will follow through.

I turn to Deadeye and I send him flashes. Flashes of his daughter and her feelings of pure love for her father. His is drowning and this will help. I also send a promise that he will see her again even if I have to break him out of his shit to do it.

The girl Harley is a tough one. I know what I can give her that would mean more than anything but I debate if I should. 'Never give up Harley. You have never known the meaning of it before.' I walk over and hold out something that only she can see.

Her eyes widen and the calculated craziness cracks to reveal the raw heart underneath. "Puddin" she whispers and takes the choker from me.

The last is George. There is so much I want and need to do for him but I settle for something a bit cheeky. I materialize a six pack for him and hold it out. "I got the first round for you."

His smile tells me this was the right choice, for now. I can also tell he expects this not to be our last encounter. He would be right.

I look to Katana. "I can't free him Katana. But I can give you this." I open myself to connect to just his soul and let the two of them have a few words. I have to support her for a few moments after, letting her resume her composure.

I sigh and look to Rick. "When you see June again and she is safe Rick, call me. I will come and see what can be done for her. If you get rid of Enchantress…..I will still need to see June. Remember what happened to me. It awoke something I already had and it could do the same to June."

I see his face fall slightly but then he nods to me. "Edwards is with the other one. You don't have to worry about running into him."

I frown at the mention of my ex. "I'm not worried about running into him. He thinks I am dead remember. Kind of puts a damper in romance. Besides I knew he was fucking that nurse on base. If all that shit hadn't happened I would have called things off anyways."

Rick's face flashes with anger. Apparently he hadn't known about the nurse. "Son of a bitch. I will…"

I laugh and cut him off. "Moot point big brother. Alright, I guess I better get out of here. Don't count on me not showing up again after this mess happens."

"Yo, little sister." Deadeye calls to me and holds my eyes. I can see a little less pain than there was before. "You take care. Keep your head down. I have a feeling we'll be seeing you soon though."

I give a wicked grin. "That feeling would be correct." I look to my brother. "I don't make idle threats Rick. You know that. She pulls anymore shit, if she hurts you…"

Rick sighs and nods. "Well she is most likely dead so there is that."

I shrug with a feral grin. "Let's hope for her fucking sake she is. Would probably be a lot more pleasant than if I get to her."

Harley grins. "Seriously, can I keep you?"

I wink at her before I prepare myself and reach out to fold space. At the last minute I connect to George. 'See you soon Digger.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a sigh I started to unstrap my knives and other various weapons as I peeled off the jacket and dropped it all on the white platform bed with the mosquito netting. It was raining still when I got back to my refuge. But that was an almost constant state here in the deep jungle where I made my home. I didn't mind it and had set it up here for that purpose I love the rain, it soothed me.

Normally it soothed me. Right now it wasn't doing it's job, but what could I expect when I had purposely left a connection open between myself and my brother. It hurt to feel his pain at having to send me away. To feel the burden of guilt he was trying to put on himself for just everything in general.

Rick, ever the fucking hero, needed to take on the woes of the world. He has even started to form connections with those he is charge of but I don't blame him there. I started to see early on during my time in the service the world ain't always so cut and dry or black and white. Those on that squad might not be angels, but who the fuck is in this world anymore. The lines between good and bad are so fucking blurred it all comes down to what side you are on that determines what the good is.

Unless Rick started to bend the world he now found himself in was going to break him. I pushed aside my bitterness at what I couldn't change and looked around thinking of my next steps.

First would be to prepare for Diablo when he arrives. They would think he was dead and it would be up to him ultimately what he chose to do. I would help where I could but I don't even know all I am capable of yet. It has only been three years and the first year of that I was almost in a state of transformation. I still don't know what happened during that year. Katana wouldn't tell me everything so some of it must have been bad.

Feeling a bit sweltering I peel off my jeans and just keep in the tank top I had on underneath the jacket and my underwear.

I sway with the feeling of regret and sadness and know it is time. His landing isn't graceful and he still looks like he might feel like he is locked in battle. I reach out instantly and block his powers until he can get his bearings.

"Diablo" I call soothingly and his head snaps around to me. It takes several minutes for him to register he is not in battle and safe.

"Em….Ember?" He asks a bit confused. "How am I not.."

I release my hold on him and sigh. "You wouldn't have died anyways Chato. I used that as a chance to help who I could. They will think you are dead though."

He shakes his head and slaps his hand to his neck. "No, they would have popped my head off. How am I not dead from that Ember?"

I hold out my hand and open it. There is the little nanite with the explosives. "I phased it out of your body at the time that you traveled to me. It is deactivated now regardless. But they wouldn't have had time to activate it during the fight." I get quiet as I feel more grief start to consume Rick. I start to sway on my feet and am falling before I am caught by Chato.

"The others?" He demands looking worried at me.

I shake my head "They are fine...June…" I whisper and he carries me over to the couch I have set up in an open air living/dining room. He sets me down and moves to go to the kitchen. I hear water being poured into a glass as I fight against the grief to get a handle of the situation.

"Your brother, did he have to kill her?" He asks as he presses a glass of water into my hand and sits with his own glass.

I nod a bit numbly. My eyes far away as I try to see through his. "He had to in order to stop Enchantress."

He curses in spanish before looking at me worried again. "What do you see Sister?"

I stop the connection the moment Deadeye notices her moving and I sag with relief. "June survived. She survived somehow but now we will need to see what she survived as."

"She lives and that is a start." He said firmly causing me to smile at him.

"It is a start. And maybe a new start for you too Chato. I can try to help you but I can offer you a place here too. I may not be here much going forward though." I frown as I think about Waller and her possible plans. They are all expendable and less than in her eyes even though she is just as fucking bad if not worse.

"Rick wants to protect his family, Ember. What do you plan to do?" I can tell he is torn. He feels the need to absolve himself of the past he regrets every second of his life. He also feels the need to never get within inches of another person to possibly hurt them.

"I plan to not them be so easily used as currency. They are all expendable. They will be sent out time and time again and if they don't return, well they will just find another to fill that spot. They already have someone worked in for Slipknot and you Diablo. My brother won't be bait and the others either. They even have Katana worked into this now. She is supposed to be the good guy in all of this. They don't see her that way. Now she is just as easily replaced as the rest of them." I can begin to feel my fury take over me and my body begins to shake and glow. I work to calm it. I strive to calm it before I burn another damn house down.

The water in my hand is boiling by the time I have funneled it properly. "What are you?"

It isn't asked with disgust but wonder if I am like him. I look into his eyes and smile sadly. "I don't know. I am still trying to figure it out. Sometimes I can do things but then when I try to again the ability isn't there. I can tell you that what happened to June has happened before. To me in fact. But in a different manner and I am still myself. I am not possessed though I think I was when it happened. Whatever it was that possessed me awoke something I already had and there was a battle or something. Rick and Katana said it went on for a year. When it was over, I was changed in both physical appearance and abilities."

I projected an image on the wall of me with my old unit. The me from three years ago was 5*6 on a good day. I was shaped pretty much the same. Curvier than I really would have liked for being a black ops soldier. My hair was a dark brown and my eyes were a hazel green.

Now I am 5*9 and while still curvy it is all longer and more graceful. My skin tone was tanned before and now it looked like cream no matter how much I tried to tan. My hair and eyes were the most drastic change. My hair had become a combination of blondes that almost looked like wheat, honey or even white depending on my mood. My eyes were gold. I could change my appearance back if I wanted to. But there was no point if I were just trying to hide that I hadn't died three years ago.

"It suits you Ember." He shrugs as if looks don't bother him or matter. I guess they don't when you get down to it. "What are your….powers then?"

I sigh and pull my knees to my chest. His eyes widen a bit and then he looks away. I frown but then remember I am in my fucking underwear. I laugh and shake my head. "Would you feel better if I put some shorts or something on."

"Don't matter none." But he smirks a bit and then looks back to me. Avoiding looking down.

I snort. "To answer your question. I can move things with a thought, travel through space to different distances. I can connect to people and pick up needs or strong emotions. I can send things back to them if I need to. I can create things from the atoms in the air. I can affect the elements to some degree but...it isn't always accurate and not so easy controlled. It feels like I get swept up into some great force and it isn't a pleasant feeling. My vision, hearing and sense of smell are enhanced so I am more accurate with weapons. There is more but it is random so I don't know what they are." I shrug with a frown.

"What happens now?" He asks looking into his water.

I sigh "Well. I will get you set up with somewhere to sleep here and you can decide what you want to do. Then I will be doing some reconnaissance work. I have an idea of what I will need to do, but Rick isn't going to like it at fucking all."

He stares at me for a while then sighs. "You are going to join the squad. You going to let them tag you on purpose?"

I chew on my lip. "I can change my appearance at will and I can control my powers. Once I have more information on the meta's in Waller's database I can set myself up as one of the replacements. I won't be Ember Flagg. I might have to manipulate the system and create an identity for myself though. I won't worry about the nanites if that is what you are worried about. It would just reject itself from my body anyways. Or I can make it do that. It is the only way to be close and make sure my brother and the others aren't sent like lambs to a slaughter."

"And if I go back with you?" Chato asks seriously.

"I won't talk you out of it Chato, if that is what you really want. You can stay here though and if I need help I can come back for you." I hold his eyes and let him know I won't think any less. No one should be caged like they have been keeping him and the others.

"I will think about it." I can already tell by the tone of his voice though he will be going back. That will take some work to arrange but it can be done.

With a nod I get up and move to set up a bedroom for him. It takes some energy and time but I am able to materialize something similar to mine. After I get done I stumble back in and mumble it is ready before I collapse onto my bed and pass out

Before I am under I feel the covers being tossed over me. "Don't worry Brother. I got watch on Sister for now." He mumbles and then I let sleep claim me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to post another chapter. Not sure if I am going to continue this story or not or if I do how long I am going to make it. Just a bit of fun anyways. Hope everyone had good or is having good holidays.**

 **Chapter 3**

The bitch had lived. Not that I really thought she wouldn't. She had a way of slipping in and out of shit and still coming out smelling like fucking roses. Dying roses but still not the steaming pile of shit she should reek of.

Oh, how I am fucking tempted to end this shit right now as I stare at her passed out ass right in front of me. I smirk as I look at the bottle of vodka on the table beside the bed. Someone has a weakness. Not enough to exploit for shit, but funny nonetheless.

Sighing internally, I move silently to her secured room where all her files, computer equipment and others people skeletons are kept. I am phased out so she can't detect me visually. Neither can the cameras and motion detectors she has set up all through her apartment. Because of this I can also walk through to that hidden room as if it is just a curtain that needs to be parted. To me it looks like dangling atoms and molecules.

Once I am in I do have to phase myself in enough so that I can use my technomancy skills and rifle through her secure files. I work to suppress my anger and growl at some of the shit she has on people. She doesn't have me listed other than the 'ploy' failed and I was lost.

Blowing through the files I see that I am going to have to create an identity. With a sigh I set to work. It will take some time to leave all the small trails and hidden traces that will help to establish me.

Creating video surveillance, medical records, school records, shots; you name it I created it to establish my new identity.

Eris Masters came to life. My enhanced senses, tech proficiency, telekinesis and telepathy are all listed as part of my skills. All of that is leagues above what the current replacements her bosses are pushing for.

Once I have that done I put in traces of Diablo and build up sightings. He informed me the next morning there was no way I was going back alone. Our plan was to put it out there he had survived but that when that big son of bitch had died he had put off a burst of his own energy in an attempt to get away from Chato and the bomb. He didn't make it but it will have sent Diablo on his way. Disorientated and weak. We were arranging for him to be picked back up very soon.

With that work done and having taken a few hours, I folded space to go back home.

I was barely back to visible status before Chato was there, eyes narrowed and waiting.

"Did you do it?" His face is tight with displeasure of my choice but understanding my need for it.

I nodded. "It's done. Eris is now in the system and being set up as the top replacement. I also have it set for you to be picked up. Tomorrow we will both be in separate facilities, but I will have a connection to you make sure you are fine Chato. No arguments. You are only going back because you feel you need to watch out for me. Well, I need to make sure you are fine too."

He scowls slightly but then nods. "Then you need to get the tracker back in me and do that...energy then you do." He motioned with his hands saying that last part.

I smile as I chuckle. "I plan on it. Want to come this time?"

He shrugs slightly. "I don't care for the way you travel but if you are going to be on top of a mountain soaking up sun, then I guess it is safe enough for me to go."

I nod and prepare us to travel. Since my transformation I have found I need connection with elements as a sort of fuel for my body. Just as much as I need food I need sun, rain, wind, earth and fire. The fire part got interesting two days ago when Diablo was playing around and my body started siphoning off the flames he was putting out.

It was pretty freaky feeling and left both of us feeling more than a little bit awkward around each other for another day. It's not everyday a girl just goes and sucks the flames right out of your body.

The sun and rain are my favorites as they seem to energize me more and they don't look as creepy as the others. Especially now, because damn if that just didn't feel like some kind of sex act with Chato.

I take us to Mount Roraima in South America and materialize us some chairs and drinks. All as if we are lounging by a pool I plop down, put on my shades and sigh in satisfaction at the rays of sun that my body starts to absorb.

I can tell Chato is amused at my smile and joy at this. "You might want to take the time to enjoy this too Diablo. We are going to be in a shithole for a while as of tomorrow."

He gives a grunt of agreement and in a very rare moment of allowing himself some slack, he pops open a beer and sits back. I can hear his hum of pleasure at that small luxury he is finally allowing himself.

He enjoys his beer, the solitude and the ability to have someone around him without having to worry about roasting them. I enjoy the sun, my tea and the ability to be around someone that knows who I am.

 _Later that day - Belle Reve_

Rick was in his office when I traveled invisibly to him. Before I appeared to him though, I reached out to check for other presences and to check on the others.

I would go to see each one if I could but I needed to let my brother know what was going on. After making sure the camera saw what Rick was doing just now and stayed on that image I allowed myself to connect to him mentally first.

'Don't flip out Bro, but baby sis is paying you a visit.'

I saw him sigh and look up then around with a scowl on his face. I materialized with a smile on my face. "Hello to you too Rick"

"You think I am going to be happy to see you here Ember? It's my goddamn worst nightmare, the thought of you anywhere near here." His scowl was still in place.

I shrug from the chair I sat in that was in front of his desk. "Well then it is about get really fucking bad for you as of tomorrow."

He growls. "What the fuck did you do Sis?"

I sigh and look at him seriously. "Did you really think you could keep me and everyone else safe? It doesn't work like that Rick. She doesn't work like that. The only way to make sure she doesn't get me or feeds you guys to the wolves is for all of us to be in this together. You need me here and I need to make sure you are ok."

"You still ain't telling me what you did Em." His eyebrow quirked into his hairline.

I looked over to his computer and started sending and pulling up the files that were already waiting for him. "Take a look. Those orders are already in and waiting for the OP's to be called tomorrow. We should be here on a redeye sometime after they bring us in."

I can read his relief at Diablo being alive, his fury at me involving myself in this but also his being torn at being able to have me near him again. "He's coming back?" He finally said after he went through everything.

I nodded sadly. "He wasn't letting me come here unless he was here to help. He is a bit protective of me." I smirk at how true that is.

Chato wanted family, atonement and vengeance for his family. His family is the task force in his eyes, but Rick and Katana aren't his jailers. To him they are part of it too.

He sighs and nods with thinned lips. "Eris?" He gets a confused look at the name. "Where the shit did that come from?"

I laugh and I can see his anger melt a bit to hear the sound again. "Greek goddess of discord and strife."

He gives a small chuckle and shakes his head "Well ain't that the fucking truth? Well at least you look nothing like you did before Em…..Eris. Fuck that is going to take some getting used to."

I frown in thought and then smile a bit wicked. I reach out and connect with his mind and implant the directive that anytime he goes to say my real name it will only come out as Eris and not Ember. "Problem taken care of. Try and say my given name not my Alias."

He scoffs at me. "Eris, I know your damn…." He stops and scowls. "Eris….Eris...Er. What the fuck?"

I shrug and smile. "Problem taken care of. You know my real name you just can't say it."

He shakes his head but smiles. "Fine. Anything else I should know?"

I shake my head and refrain from telling him I am going to visit all the others and at least do that same thing. "No,. I made sure the cameras didn't pick anything up here but I do need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Rick."

Before I can go I see him chew his lip in thought. He stands up and comes around the desk to pull me in a hug. "Take care. I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, June said you went to see her. She said you think she'll be ok."

I sigh and paint a lie on my face. "She'll be fine." She will be fine, but she won't be the same. Enchantress did awaken the DNA that mutates human cells for more capabilities. I just don't know what those capabilities will be yet for her.

"Alright, get out of here then. I hate you coming to this shit hole but I can't stop you. I'll try and make it not so much of a cesspool for 'ya." He shrugs but we both know there isn't much he can do.

"You forget I can make changes if I need to, but I will be fine. See you soon Rick." I pull back and phase away from him.

I move quickly and check on the others. I hadn't officially seen or met KC but I still was aware of his presence and status. He was brooding as normal, but otherwise ok. I left him a bit of a treat though. Apparently he hadn't had something live in a while. I didn't stay to watch that shit.

Harley was ok and enjoying her espresso machine while reading a book. The bit of hope I gave her seemed to lighten her spirits. She did think about me here or there. Seems she did take a fancy to me. I gave a bit of a smirk and shook my head. That ain't happening Harley, I think to myself at her little pondering about Mr.J, her and I.

Deadshot was still hurting but having gotten to see his daughter helped. I did reach out and pulled some memories from her. Just something mundane about her day but for a dad starving for news of a daughter it was like gold. I felt him call my name mentally but I didn't answer.

For all of them I made the connection and made sure they would only say my name as Eris. I made brief mental connections to send messages I would see them soon after that.

The last on site was Digger. Katana wasn't at Belle Reve but I had already been to visit her when I saw June. Bracing myself, I let myself walk into his cell.

He was pacing like a wild animal being caged, and I hated that I couldn't help him leave. I couldn't do that for any of them yet. They were already tagged and would just be hunted down and killed on site.

I watch him for a while until he stops pacing and spins around. "Ya just gonna gawk at me there? Or did ya plan on sayin' something love?"

I frown because he shouldn't be able to see me. I open up my senses and gasp slightly. He doesn't see me but he feels me. And he is pissed that I kept him waiting. I can't help but to chuckle at who the fuck he thinks he is that I have to cater to him.

I shake my head and set the cameras so they won't see or hear this. It will only see him in his normal state of crazed ramblings and not shutting up. Then I let myself appear to him.

He tilts his head and smirks at me when I finally do appear. "Bout time. I thought you might've lost your nerve there."

My eyebrow quirks at him. "What? Like I should be scared of you or something?"

He shrugs a bit cocky and walks closer to me. "Might be more than 'ya can handle darlin." He gives a wink, gold tooth flashing as he moves to hem me in with his arms on either side of my head.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" I smirk at him, challenging him.

His nostrils flare as he leans in and inhales. "Oh I think we both know it's gonna happen love. What took you so long?" He pulls back with an animalistic growl.

I steady my heartbeat at his closeness and the heat from his body. "Shit to do. Had to get ready for my arrival and all. Then Chato and I.."

He growls and a hand goes to my throat. "Fire boy? He better not be touchin' ya."

He isn't choking me but he does have me locked into place. I frown because normally I could send out a pulse or something to knock him back. I try doing it and I see his body jerk slightly and his grin get wicked. "That's a new bit of foreplay darlin'"

I gasp slightly just before his mouth crashes to mine in a wild and hungry kiss. I can feel his thoughts that he needs to stake his claim, that fire boy better not be fucking touching me. As much as my own body seems to be crying for it, I also know that Griggs is prowling around the corridors.

I finally let go of enough energy to get him to release me and I am left gasping as he growls and struggles against my hold to get back to me.

"Griggs…" I get out finally.

"What?" Digger doesn't stop struggling but isn't going at it so hard.

"He's coming to your cell next. I need to go anyways. I will be here tomorrow, full time." I mumble and release him, which was a mistake because he comes right back at me.

"Darlin I thought we told you to stay away from this mess." He growled, his features became angry.

I sigh and shake my head. "And then what? Hide while you guys are sent out to be bait or cannon fodder. Thanks but no thanks. I'll die with my boots on and taking care of my own."

We could both hear the load voice of the guards as the made their way into his corridor. His hand went to the back of my neck and he smirked at me, losing some of the anger. "'Ya just couldn't stand the thought of being without me…."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Yeah that is it. See you soon Digger."

"It better be E…." He growls and frowns then sighs and rolls his eyes. "Eris."

With a smile I pull him to me for a kiss and just as we both deepen it, I phase out and laughing out loud to his growl when I disappear. He starts to rant and rave, yell again but I can feel his amusement and his mental push to me that I will be getting it when he sees me next.


End file.
